Wiseman
All shall be one with us! A potentate who lived 1000 years prior to the beginning of the game's story, Wiseman is shown to be the personification of ultimate power and evil, responsible for the deaths of billions of innocent people, including children. At some unknown point in time, he took control of the nations and built them up to a prosperous age where he was respected and looked up to. It wasn't long though before he came to abuse his power and his own people as he sought to conquer other nations and become supreme ruler all that is. He appears to have invented and/or propagated the Magnus card technology that is a staple of the Baten Kaitos world. Soon, he took this power to the next level: by amplifying the power of a person's heart, he became capable of transforming people into magnus, absorbing them for an unknown purpose. His campaign of "promagnation" - encouraging all people to strengthen and rely solely upon their hearts, and killing or forcibly transforming those who refuse - is an important aspect of the game's story. In the process of this campaign, Wiseman became warped, or perhaps even more so, by power and murdered anyone who refused to be subjected to his plans of promagnation, including men, women, and even children and infants. As Wiseman prepared to conquer the entire world and pro magnate every last soul and absorb them into himself, he gathered millions of his own followers from Cujam through manipulation and enlisted the help of the Black Dragon. Therefore, Wiseman was the true instigator of the War of The Gods and led an incredibly brutal and violent war, destroying entire nations and lands and murdering billions of people. After Malpercio fails to kill Wiseman and only succeeds in destroying the other gods and people of Cujam and cause further conflict, the Children of the Earth slaughter all five gods and seal away a piece of each god in an end magnus. While the land is left poisoned and filled with a sea of bodies, Wiseman is shown to be devouring the hearts of hundreds of corpses when Sagi, Milly, and Guillo arrive after the battle is over. He orders Black Dragon to attack them, promising him that he will enjoy a feast of hearts, all the while simply using his heart to control the dragon as he had done with the people of Cujam. They succeed in destroying the dragon and soon after, Wiseman, ending the horrible conflict once and for all. However, not all of Wiseman was destroyed and a portion of his power remained in the realm, binding to beings of hatred, anger, and power envy. He later finds the perfect host in Verus, a man bitter from the wars which left him weak and desired great power. Wiseman preyed upon this and came to control the man in another attempt to conquer the world and become all powerful. In the present, after defeating Verus, he will come back to possess Verus' body and becomes the true final boss of the game, Verus-Wiseman. He is now a cross between a dragon and a birdlike creature. Wiseman's new terrible form proves an overwhelming force and the trio are each struck down one by one by his awesome might.Just as as he is about to absorb them into his being however,he is stopped by the intervening spirits of Seph and the other members of Malpercio, who give encouragement to Sagi and provide him with a renewed will to fight. With this new-found power Sagi, Milly and Guillo defeat the magnus devouring madman for good, his final cries of agony echoing as he disintegrates and explodes into a rainbow of magnus,leaving nothing behind but Verus' false crutch to hit the floor. It is unknown if every last bit of Wiseman had been destroyed or if a piece of him still managed to survive in the realm, binding to another soul of hatred and anger. Despite his seemingly ultimate destruction at the hands of Sagi, Wiseman's presence is felt throughout the Baten Kaitos series even after his death. As being the one who spread or even created the ideas and power behind Magnus, a central point in the plot of both games, undoubtedly makes him one of the most important characters to the series. He can also be considered the reason for the existence of Malpercio, as the group that comprise it with their Magnus originally gained their powers to defeat him, although they do not succeed in this attempt until 1000 years after their deaths. Due to him discarding his body to obtain pure magnus and power, Wiseman always wears an unusual suit of armor; with an elongated head, large, crystalline eyes, and feathered, winglike arms. The form of the body beneath the armor, if there is one, is unknown. His wings of the heart are unlike any other character's, forming a circle of floating, dagger-like objects that are constantly changing color. The strength of his heart is said to be "beyond reckoning", which gives him enormous magical power. Speculation It is possible he was possessing Verus throughout the game, or that he simply seized upon the opportunity of having such a corrupt heart so easy for the taking. Battles thumb|left|300px|The battle with Wiseman (Please note this is not the original battle theme)thumb|right|300px|The Final Battle against Verus-Wiseman Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses